See You In My Sleep
by xxandi
Summary: Dedicado ao meu amigo Yuri e seu colega G. Albus sente falta de Scorpius mas é tarde demais para se arrepender, decide tomar uma decisão para ficar com o louro pela toda eternidade.


**Título: **See you in my sleep.

**Pares: **Albus Potter & Scorpius Malfoy

**Avisos: **Os personagens dessa história pertence a J. K. Rowling.

**Música: **Lana Del Rey - Dark Paradise

**Nota: E**ssa história foi escrita para o meu amigo Yuri. A relação dos personagens dessa fic acontecem de fato com meu amigo e queria por no papel essa história que ele vive (porque eu shippo muito eles) para ele acordar um pouco para a vida e para quem está ao lado dele. Peço desculpa desde já pelos possíveis erros que tiverem, não tive um beta.

* * *

**_All my friends tell me I should move on_**

**_I'm lying in the ocean, singing your song_**

**_Ah, that's how you sing it_**

_(Todos os meus amigos dizem que eu deveria seguir em frente)_

_(Estou deitada no oceano, cantando sua música)_

_(Ah, é como você a canta)_

Eu me lembro de quando nossos pais se encontraram em minha casa e nos conhecemos. Você olhou para mim e sorriu; eu retribui o gesto e te chamei para brincar comigo e meus irmãos.

Hoje eu sinto a sua falta, o vazio que você deixou não pode ser preenchido. Era um lugar exclusivo seu, mas mortos não falam, não andam e não me dão uma nova chance.

Viramos amigos próximos, nossos pais apreciavam a nossa amizade, mas também tinham inveja-a. Talvez eles se arrependam de terem sido inimigos no colégio, e quisessem que nós fossássemos a segunda chance deles.

Na nossa primeira viagem para Hogwarts eu tive medo de ir para Sonserina, assumi esse medo para meu pai e ele me acalmou, dizendo que o Chapéu Seletor levava em consideração a opinião dos alunos, já que considerou a dele e isso me acalmou.

– SONSERINA! – o chapéu seletor disse, quando você foi chamado. Não pareceu surpreso, nem satisfeito. Você parecia conformado que isso aconteceria.

Mais alguns alunos foram selecionados, então a professora chamou:

– Potter, Albus.

Comecei a caminhar em direção ao banquinho, onde a Professora esperava, segurando o chapéu seletor à minha espera. O banquinho parecia nunca chegar, a atenção de todos parecia estar em minha nuca e quando a distância finalmente foi vencida eu me sentei no banco, e olhei rapidamente na mesa onde você tinha se dirigido. Foi um olhar rápido, mas nele pude captar que você estava em expectativa, assim como todos em volta. Mas, além disso, parecia haver apreensão. Meu pai havia me contado que a sua família sofria preconceitos, que tinham poucos amigos, que _você_ tinha poucos amigos pelas escolhas que seus pais fizeram na guerra.

O chapéu foi posto em minha cabeça, cobrindo até meus olhos e me paralisei. Meu desejo egoísta de não ir para a casa a qual tinha má fama quase se manisfetou, mas lembrei de você. De que você devia estar com medo de ficar sozinho na escola nova, dividir o quarto com estranhos e o único conhecido que você tinha, ficaria em uma casa rival. Evitei qualquer pensamento egoísta meu e esperei a decisão do chapéu, então ele falou em minha mente:

– Ora, ora ora. Que pensamento nobre você teve, digno de um grifinório – estremeci diante do comentário – você realmente vai abrir mão do _seu_ desejo, por um amigo? Porque eu realmente estou pensando em te mandar para a Sonserina.

– Sim – respondi mentalmente – posso ter qualidades de um grifinório e mesmo assim pertencer a Sonserina. Estou com medo, não minto, mas talvez seja melhor não negar a onde eu pertenço.

– Muito bem, muito bem – respondeu o chapéu – você realmente é diferente do seu pai, que se recusou a essa minha... opnião, e foram sabias as suas escolhas de palavras... "aonde você pertence". Se ambos estamos de acordo, então farei o anúncio – assenti com a cabeça.

– Boa sorte, garoto – disse o chapéu pela ultima vez em minha cabeça, então disse em voz alta para todos ouvirem:

– SONSERINA!

O chapéu foi retirado da minha cabeça e olhei para a mesa da minha nova casa, encontrando os olhos azuis de Scorpius cintilantes, com um sorriso genuíno de felicidade.

Houve murmúrios e aplausos, e caminhei em direção à mesa da Sonserina e sentei-me ao lado de meu amigo, recebendo um abraço apertado como boas-vindas. Mal sabia que no final a minha decisão de ir para a Sonserina traria fins lucrativos e egoístas.

**_And there's no remedy for memory_**

**_Your face is like a melody_**

**_It won't leave my head_**

_(E não há remédio para memórias)_

_(Seu rosto é como uma melodia)_

_(Isso não sairá da minha cabeça)_

Lembro-me também quando percebi que eu era gay, no terceiro ano. Eu já sentia mais interesse de olhar para garotos, mais do que para garotas, mas só com treze anos percebi o que isso significava, para todos. Acredito que ninguém desconfiava na época, mas nunca suspeitaria (ou talvez suspeitasse) que você seria minha primeira paixão. Passei os meses seguintes tentando me forçar a gostar de garotas, e quando percebi que não tinha jeito, que era isso, passei os próximos anos escondendo isso de todos.

Queria poder voltar para meus treze anos, quando tinha você ao meu lado. Se eu soubesse que quão jovem eu te perderia, teria arriscado mais, teria criado mais memórias com você.

**_Your soul is hunting me and telling me_**

**_That everything is fine_**

**_But I wish I was dead_**

_(Sua alma está me assombrando e me dizendo)_

_(Que tudo está bem)_

_(Mas eu queria estar morto)_

No começo do sétimo ano, na segunda semana de setembro, você começou a me tratar diferente. Talvez nos anos anteriores você já me tratasse, mas foi somente nesse ano que percebi.

Não notei a princípio. Os seus toques, seus olhares ou como você ficava perto de mim. Éramos amigos há quase oito anos e achei que a intimidade de como você ficava do meu lado, de como começava a me tocar com frequência e sempre roçando em mim, me encarava, ou tinha ciúmes de mim quando dava minha atenção para outra pessoa na sua presença, era algo natural para uma amizade como a nossa.

Só quando você teve que ser o mais direto possível, sentando no meu colo, segurando a minha mão, acariciando-a e me agarrando, no meio da sala de aula antes do professor chegar foi que prestei atenção. Prestei atenção nos seus olhos claros, na sua pele pálida, de como seus cabelos louros eram brilhantes, no seu corpo tão intimo do meu e por fim da sua respiração no meu rosto, tão próximos que se um de nós se inclinasse, nossos lábios se tocariam. Mas eu não tive coragem para tal, por ter gente em volta e você continuou ali como se eu fosse um banco confortável até o professor chegar e se sentar na cadeira ao meu lado, sorrindo para mim.

Deus, como eu era ignorante. Você esteve ali o tempo todo, dando dicas, dando oportunidades, dando tudo o que eu precisava e não sabia, mas eu não vi.

**_Everytime I close my eyes_**

**_It's like a dark paradise_**

**_No one compares to you_**

_(Toda vez que fecho os meus olhos)_

_(É como um paraíso sombrio)_

_(Ninguém se compara a você)_

Nos dias que se seguiram a partir daquele momento eu ficava esperando você se aproximar de mim, e quando ficávamos juntos esperava você me tocar. Quase sempre você fazia minhas expectativas, me abraçando, segurando minha mão, me acariciando. Quando não fazia, eu não aguentava e eu mesmo tomava a iniciativa. Sentia um grande alívio sempre que você não se afastava quando eu tomava a iniciativa, as minhas tentativas de toques e que também sorria e se aproximava mais.

Me pergunto como eu podia ter dúvidas de suas intenções comigo, se sempre que podia, você sentava no meu colo, me agarrava e me excitava. Meu coração e meus hormônios eram todos com pensamentos seus. Minhas fantasias e desejos começaram a ter um nome, um rosto.

**_All my friends ask me why I stay strong_**

**_Tell 'em when you find true love it lives on_**

**_Ah, that's why I stay here_**

_(Todos os meus amigos me perguntam porque permaneço forte)_

_(Digo a eles que quando se encontra o amor verdadeiro, acontece)_

_(Ah, é por isso que continuo aqui)_

– Albus, você está bem? – veio uma voz muito distante de onde estava minha mente.

– Estou... estava apenas me lembrando de alguém – respondi para Rose, me recuperando rapidamente dos pensamentos e colocando um sorriso no rosto, mas olhando para a prancheta em minhas mãos para meus olhos não me traírem.

– Imagino quem seja. Sabe Albus, para ser sincera, você está melhor do que eu imaginei – disse a ruiva, analisando meu rosto para tentar encontrar algum sinal de tristeza – Sinto muito a sua perda.

– É o que aprendemos quando nos tornamos medibruxos, não é? Que uma hora ou outra as pessoas vão morrer, apesar de que algumas cedo demais. Fiquei abatido no começo, mas a vida continua, não é?

Não é?

**_Everytime I close my eyes..._**

_(Toda vez que fecho os meus olhos...)_

Nosso último ano em Hogwarts passou rápido, antes que eu pudesse ver já estávamos em Junho. É como dizem, quando se esta aproveitando o tempo ele passa rápido, rápido demais. Eu e Scorpius continuamos com nossos toques, mas nenhum de nós tomou iniciativa para algo mais profundo. Quando deitava em minha cama e fechava meus olhos, me lembrava de todos os nossos momentos juntos, enchendo meu coração de alegria, e quando acordava, a primeira coisa que procurava com meus olhos era o louro.

Agora quando eu deito na minha cama, tudo o que sinto é um aperto no coração. Tudo o que lembro são as memórias que nunca terei com ele, porque quando se perde alguém tudo o que se imagina era em como poderia ter sido diferente, de como poderia ter sido. Ironicamente, essas memórias que nunca tive se torna realidade em meus sonhos, ainda vejo-o ao meu lado, ainda _sinto_ ele ao meu lado. O que eu mais quero é sonhar com você e nunca mais acordar.

**_Oh oh oh oh, ha ha ha ha_**

**_I don't wanna wake up from this tonight (x2)_**

_(Oh oh oh, ha ha ha)_

_(Eu não quero acordar disso esta noite) [x2]_

Quando nos formamos e seguimos carreiras diferentes, senti muito a sua falta, mas nunca disse em palavras. Quando nos encontrávamos eu ainda esperava que você me acariciasse, para eu matar a saudade de sua pele, e poder transmitir meus sentimentos para você através do meu toque. Mas cada vez mais você se afastava, cada vez mais ficava difícil de nos encontrar, de nos tocar.

Quando meu pai ficou doente e teve que ser internado, fiquei horrorizado. Pensei que ia perdê-lo, e quando eu mais precisei de alguém, você voltou. Me encontrou no quarto onde meu pai estava internado e me consolou. Me levou para sua casa e escutou todos os meus medos, meus temores, disse que tudo ficaria bem, dizendo que meu pai era forte e sobreviveria. Me acalmou, mexendo em meus cabelos negros, me acariciou e me fez dormir tranquilamente.

Quando acordei no dia seguinte na cama, estávamos abraçados. Observei você dormindo, completamente esquecido com a saúde de meu pai, admirando e acariciando-o até você acordar. Você se espreguiçou, com seus cabelos completamente desalinhados, seu corpo quente pressionado com o meu e então você me encarou. Segurou minha mão, começou a passar o polegar nas costas dela e sorriu para mim.

– Bom dia, está melhor? – perguntou, sorrindo e ora olhando para mim, olha para nossas mãos.

– 'dia. Estou e... obrigado – senti meu rosto corar e desviei os olhos dele, tentando aproveitar toda a sensação do corpo dele junto ao meu.

Ele aumentou o sorriso, me apertou junto a ele com o braço livre e continuou a me consolar – Não precisa agradecer. Você sabe que eu faria tudo que pudesse pra te ver sorrir, não é? Eu me importo com você, senti sua falta – houve uma pausa – Você sentiu a minha?

Muito corado e com o coração acelerado com aquelas palavras, levantei meus olhos para encara-lo e disse com toda a sinceridade e necessidade que tinha no meu coração – Senti, muita. Você se distanciou de mim, da gente.

– Desculpa, Albus – ele disse, se ajeitando na cama para me encarar melhor – Mas é que agora eu faço parte de um time de quadribol profissional, viajamos para outros países, você sabe – ele entrelaçou nossos dedos e apertou a minha mão com força – todo o tempo que tenho é para treinar, e quando voltamos para cá é para jogar. O pouco tempo que tenho livre passo com meus pais e tento passar com você.

– Desculpa – _o meu desejo egoísta_, acrescentei mentalmente – pensei que você não gostava mais de mim, já que agora tem fãs e admiradoras – disse sem disfarçar o ciúmes em minha voz e virando o rosto para o outro lado.

– Não se preocupe com elas, Albus – ele soltou minha mão e segurou meu queixo, para encara-lo nos olhos – o que eu sinto por você é único, e nada e ninguém vai te substituir o que eu sinto por você, aqui – disse por fim trazendo a minha mão ao peito dele.

Senti a pulsação do coração dele, acelerada e forte. Também senti que o corpo dele estava mais malhado, que ele estava mais forte. Encarei onde ele tinha depositado minha mão e comecei a apalpar, então voltei olhei para ele, e ele estava sorrindo. Assentiu para mim e mordi o lábio inferior. Comecei a passar a mão pelo peito dele, desfrutando do corpo quente e musculoso do mesmo, descendo a mão até o abdômen. Senti um formigamento em baixo do meu ventre, e quando fui descer mais a mão para toca-lo em baixo ele se afastou.

– Eu... tenho cócegas –ele estava levemente corado então foi para a beira da cama e se levantou, ficou de costas ajeitando a bermuda então se virou – vamos, acredito que já tenham servido o café da manhã – e estendeu a mão para mim, com um meio sorriso no rosto.

– Uhum – murmurei, segurando a mão dele e levantando da cama.

**_There's no relief, I see you in my sleep_**

**_And everybody's rushing me_**

**_But I can feel you touching me_**

**_There's no release, I feel you in my dreams_**

**_Telling me I'm fine_**

_(Não há alívio, eu vejo você no meu sono)_

_(E todos estão me apressando)_

_(Mas eu consigo sentir você me tocando)_

_(Não há libertação, eu sinto você nos meus sonhos)_

_(Dizendo que estou bem)_

O despertador toca, e meus sonhos vão embora. Mais um dia de vida, mais um dia sem você. Não sei até quando vou aguentar essa rotina. Antes era suportável, saber que em algum dia iria te reencontrar, apesar dos dias serem arrastados. Agora o tempo passa voando, mas você nunca vem até mim. Talvez seja hora de eu ir até você.

**_Everytime I close my eyes_**

**_It's like a dark paradise_**

**_No one compares to you_**

**_But that there's no you, except in my dreams tonight_**

_(Toda vez que fecho os meus olhos)_

_(É como um paraíso sombrio)_

_(Ninguém se compara a você)_

_(Mas não há você, exceto nos meus sonhos esta noite)_

Fico pensando se meus pais, meus irmãos ou até Rose desconfiam como me sinto por dentro. Bem, acredito que a Rose desconfia, mas nunca entrou no

assunto. Talvez com medo de estar certa. Eu não estava pronto para te perder, Scorpius. Eu não estava nem pronto para realmente me relacionar com você. Por Deus, como depois de tudo que você fez por mim eu podia ter medo de ser rejeitado? Estava ali o tempo todo, o que você queria o que ambos queríamos. Você morreu cedo demais, jovem demais. Você era jovem e belo demais para morrer, não aceito sua morte.

Minha última lembrança sua, foi a de dois meses atrás, quando você veio em casa passar o fim de semana conosco e acabou dormindo em casa. Vendo programa trouxa, pelo aparelho trouxa do meu pai, uma tal de televisão. Você se sentou afastado de mim nesse dia, perto de James mas tentei não me importar, não sentir ciúmes. Pouco depois de dez minutos, você se levantou para ir ao banheiro, mas quando voltou não sentou onde estava, sentou ao meu lado, colado em mim e pegou minha mão. Não consegui esconder o sorriso que apareceu em meus lábios quando você começou a pegou e começou a acaricia-la, olhei pra você e tinha um sorriso igual o meu, se não maior, eu seus lábios e seus olhos eram cheios de desejos.

Na hora de dormir, decidimos todos ficar na sala e você deitou ao meu lado. Meus irmãos ainda estavam acordados quando você pegou a minha mão e a colocou sobre seu peito, para sentir seus batimentos. Fiquei com receio de alguém ver, mais não consegui retirar minha mão de cima do seu corpo, hipnotizado pela visão que tinha sua.

"Faz carinho em mim?" você pediu, e eu atendi seu desejo. Passei a mão em seu cabelo, emaranhando seus fios louros até você dormir. A visão de você dormindo é a mais bela memória que eu tenho sua.

Quando fecho os olhos, posso vê-lo dormir, com você ao meu lado, mas assim que a lembrança vem, junto a ela vem uma névoa escura, apagando você da minha mente e então perco-o mais uma vez.

**_Everytime I close my eyes_**

**_It's like a dark paradise_**

**_No one compares to you_**

_(Toda vez que fecho os meus olhos)_

_(É como um paraíso sombrio)_

_(Ninguém se compara a você)_

Demorou mas chegou o dia. Estou indo me juntar a você. Uma dose de veneno e será o suficiente. Não chorei com a sua morte e também não chorarei com a minha. Tento não pensar em como meus amigos e parentes vão ficar quando encontrarem meu corpo, mas sei que eles vão entender o motivo. Ou assim espero.

Sinto um formigamento em meus dedos das mãos e dos pés, estou perdendo o sentindo deles. Minha visão está se escurecendo. Meu corpo está ficando pesado e sinto meu coração fraquejar. Mas ainda estou consciente o suficiente para sentir lágrimas escorrerem pelas minhas bochechas. Meu último pensamento é o dia em que fui selecionado para a Sonserina e selei a minha vida com a sua.

**_I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_**

_(Eu temo que você não estará esperando do outro lado)_

**_Oh oh oh oh, ha ha ha ha_**

**_I don't wanna wake up from this tonight (x2)_**

_(Oh oh oh, ha ha ha)_

_(Eu não quero acordar disso esta noite) [x2]_

* * *

**N/F: **Felizmente meu amigo, nem o "amigo" dele estão mortos. Queria só dramatizar um pouco do que ele passa e de que tipo de pessoa pode perder. Eu não ia adicionar a música da Lana na fic, mas decidi juntar o útil (sacudir meu amigo) ao agradável (shippar Albus/Scoprius e colocar ela). Lembre-se que te amo Yuri e não aceito você ficando com outra pessoa a não ser **ele****. xx**


End file.
